


The Talk

by lamerezouille



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants to talk, and Arthur panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

‘We need to talk,’ Merlin says seriously, and there's a knot forming in Arthur's insides.

Arthurs doesn't want to talk. He never does.

When Sophia wanted to talk, it was to explain in no uncertain terms that if he wasn't going to use his connections to provide a british passport for her father, there was no future for their relationship.

When Vivian wanted to talk, it was to say that she expected him to be with her 24/7 and that she'd rather he didn't invite all these pesky friends of his over all the time.

When Gwen needed to talk, it was because she was in love with Lancelot.

When Elena did, it was to inform him that she was gay, and that she suspected he was too.

And now it is Merlin who needs to talk, and Arthur can't bear to think _why_ he wouldn't want to be together anymore. They are in love, after all, or at least Arthur thinks they are.

Is it something he's done? He knows he can be a bit obnoxious sometimes, a bit grumpy, but there's always fondness in Merlin's voice when he tells him so.

Arthur doesn't want to _talk_ , not when he's been thinking of asking him to move in together.

‘Okay,’ he says anyway, because he might be destined for heartbreak, but he's never been a coward.

They sit on Arthur's couch. Merlin's thigh doesn't touch his, and it makes Arthur sadder than it should.

Arthur can see it in his mind, can visualise it as well as if it was happening: Merlin breaking up with him for one reason or another, Arthur crying pathetically on the couch's arm, Morgana coming by to try and comfort him.

“In the game of love, the losers are more celebrated than the winners,” she would say. It would be true, and profound, and well-intentioned, but eventually meaningless. Because they might write epic poems and plays and musicals about how sad Arthur is, but it still wouldn’t bring Merlin back.

Arthur would never find someone that makes him feel alive the way Merlin does.

‘I've got something to confess,’ Merlin says. He looks nervous, but otherwise unperturbed by Arthur's small breakdown. ‘I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time, but I was ashamed...’

What is Merlin talking about? Arthur wants to say that he'll forgive whatever it is, as long as Merlin goes on loving him. Right now he's so desperate that he can even shut down the debilitating jealousy that is appearing in his brain at the mere idea of someone else touching Merlin.

Merlin goes on talking and Arthur feels like his heart is about to give out, it’s beating so fast. ‘It happened two months ago, but I swear—I swear—it was the one and only time.’ Arthur can feel it coming, the announcement. Merlin cheated on him. Merlin, who’s so sweet and so goofy and so _perfect_ , he cheated on him because he found someone better than Arthur. Of course he did, there are loads of people better that Arthur, loads more deserving of Merlin’s bright smile. Merlin will leave him for this person, and Arthur won’t even be able to resent him for it.

‘I used your toothbrush,’ Merlin finally says, after a heavy sigh, as though a burden has just been lifted from his chest.

What?

‘What?’ Arthur can’t think of anything else to say.

‘Remember, it was the day I had this big meeting at work, and I overslept. I wasn’t supposed to spend the night, but you were so _hot_ during that date and… Well, I had this meeting and I couldn’t go with my teeth un-brushed, but I didn’t have time to stop by my flat or buy one and… I used your toothbrush, and I’m so, so _sorry_.’

Merlin isn’t breaking up with Arthur. Merlin hasn’t cheated on him. Merlin is worried about a bloody _toothbrush_ while Arthur has been having a small panic attack.

Arthur can definitely live with that.

‘You’re very disgusting,’ he says with a smile, after his insides have gone back to normal. ‘But I’ve decided that I will magnanimously forgive you for this trespassing. Come and kiss me. I want to assess whether this toothbrush-sharing incident was worth it.’

Merlin rolls his eyes and complies. Arthur decides he doesn’t really mind this kind of talks after all.


End file.
